Blossoming Love
by DevilTito
Summary: YamaHaru drabbles and oneshots about their love and their sweet moments. Some of thm will be Haru's POV, others will be in Yama's POV. Mostly fluff, but some angsty or dramatic ones might occur later on. Enjoy!
1. Dishwashing

**Hello everyone! Tito here (=w=)/ This is going to be a drabble-series consisting of drabbles and oneshots. I adore this pairing and my head is filled with ideas for these two, so I will try updating regularly :) This first one is a drabble and the idea just popped into my head. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: 8086 (Yamamoto and Haru)**

**Word count: 262 words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's awesome characters. Amano Akira does.**

* * *

**Dishwashing**

* * *

Whenever the sink would overflow with dishes, Haru would smile to herself and start washing them. Soon Yamamoto would join her and lend a hand. She would decline politely, not wanting to burden him and he would insist on helping her. She would wash and he would dry. They would talk, and the amount of dishes would slowly decrease. They would smile from the bottom of thier hearts and focus on the task before them. They enjoyed working together, they enjoyed talking and most of all they enjoyed each others company.

While washing the dishes, Haru would look at the small bubbles made of soap, she would giggle whenever they flew around and landed on her nose. Yamamoto would watch her and smile upon seeing her excitement. He would slowly reach out and brush some soap-foam away from her cheek. Her face would turn a little red and she would smile at him, her eyes filled with love. They would stack and organize the now clean dishes and place them where they belonged.

When they were done, she would thank him for keeping her company and for helping her with a warm hug. Her head would rest on his broad chest and listen to the rythm of his heart. He would keep her in his arms, kiss the top of her head and whisper _"I love you"_. She would look up and he would lean in for a kiss. They would close their eyes and slowly their lips would meet. How they loved dishwashing.

* * *

**Gosh, I hope it wasn't too cheesy :) Sorry folks, I'm a hopeless romantic :p Feel free to point out any mistakes you find and please tell me what you think about it. I would love to hear from you! Bye for now and I'll update asap.**


	2. Hate

**Hey peeps, I'm so sorry for not updating at all! Gomen everybody! OTZ I have been incredibly busy irl with school, family etc. So I really hope, I can make it up to you all soon. I have a lot of ideas written and just waiting to be published, but I just can't seem to finish TT_TT This short thingy is an idea I got earlier this week. It's not like me to write like this, but I had to do it! I tried to find the dark feelings inside Yamamoto, and I gotta say, it was incredibly hard! I mean, that goofball is all smiles and happiness! Well, Yama's feelings and thoughts kind of match what my own, so I apologize if he seems emo! (There is nothing wrong with being emo, I just thought it could be fun to see Yamamoto as a nervewreck)**

**Warning: OOC-ness!**

**Word count: 175 words.**

**Disclaimer: I own my butt - not KHR. **

* * *

He hated the chaos inside of him.

He hated these feelings.

He hated the thoughts in his mind.

He hated how narrowminded and monopolizing he had become.

He hated being jealous.

He hated how shallow and fake he could be.

He hated how he couldn't get her out of his head.

He hated the way she looked at the 10th head of Vongola.

He hated how she smiled around Tsuna.

He hated how her eyes shined in front of Tsuna.

He hated how he envied his best friend.

He hated being the cause of her tears.

He hated that she wasn't his.

He hated how his heart ached when he saw her with other males.

He hated the unspoken words between them.

Ha hated being away from her.

He hated that he never realized she only loved him - not Tsuna.

* * *

**There you go! Finished! I have written a matching piece with the things Yama loves. I hope it wasn't too boring or weird, but tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you :) Have a nice-and-not-so-emo-day! (=w=)/ No flames please :)**


	3. Love

**Hey again, here is the companion-piece to the previous chapter. It was a lot easier to write! Well, I just felt like writing today, so here you go! Two drabbles on a day. I'll try to upload more next week. Enjoy! ^ ^**

**Word count: 168 words**

**Disclaimer: I own the food I just made, but not KHR. **

* * *

**LOVE**

* * *

He loved her eyes.

He loved her sweet smile.

He loved her beautiful face.

He loved her pink lips.

He loved her soft hair.

He loved her cute and bubbly laughter.

He loved her voice.

He loved how she smelled of vanilla and strawberries.

He loved how smart she was.

He loved the happiness she gave him.

He loved her way of speaking.

He loved her gestures and facial expressions.

He loved the way she comforted him.

He loved how she cuddled with him.

He loved every word from her.

He loved how she hugged him.

He loved the kisses they shared.

He loved how she was his best friend.

He loved how she always put his mind at ease.

He loved her with all of his heart.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please tell me! Ah, constructive critisizm is allways welcome, but no flames please! Have a nice day! (=w=)/**


End file.
